Sonic Forces
, początkowo znana pod tytułem 'Project Sonic 2017' – gra platformowa z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii ''Sonic the Hedgehog]], stworzona przez Sonic Team, a wydana przez Segę w 2017 roku. Ukazała się na PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One i Nintendo Switch. Jest fabularnie powiązania z wydaną kilka miesięcy wcześniej grą Sonic Mania, o czym świadczą obecność Klasycznego Sonica i Phantom Ruby. Po raz pierwszy w serii wprowadzona została możliwość stworzenia własnej grywalnej postaci. Oprócz tego w tej grze zadebiutował nowy złoczyńca: Infinite. W Sonic Forces przywrócona została współpraca między współczesnym, a klasycznym Soniciem, po raz pierwszy zaprezentowana w grze Sonic Generations. Współczesny Sonic oferuję rozgrywkę 3D, mieszaną z sekcjami 2D, opierająca się na szybkości i wykorzystywaniu Boostu. Klasyczny Sonic to natomiast emulacja rozgrywki z klasycznych tytułów z serii, wydanych głównie na konsolę Sega Mega Drive. W grze pojawia się również trzecia grywalna postać, którą jest stworzony przez gracza Avatar. Sonic Forces koncentruje się na odzyskaniu planety, podbitej w 99,9% przez Imperium Eggmana, przez Sonica i jego przyjaciół, którzy utworzyli organizację Resistance. Produkcja Produkcja Sonic Forces rozpoczęła się w roku 2013, tuż po zakończeniu prac nad Sonic Lost World. Pierwotnie gra miała się pojawić już w 2016 roku, ale Sega postanowiła dać zespołowi więcej czasu, w celu dopracowania gry. Celem Sonic Forces było przywrócenie nowoczesnego, trójwymiarowego Sonica w 3D, połączonego z klasyczną rozgrywką. Gra miała zawierać tak dużo zawartości jak to możliwe, czego przykładem powrót starych złoczyńców. W trakcie produkcji pojawił się pomysł na Avatara, ponieważ Sonic Team zauważyli że fani chcieliby tworzyć własne postacie w uniwersum. Kluczowym tematem dla gry były "siła" i "armia". Te dwa słowa ukształtowały tytuł gry, w której dwie potęgi (Armia Sonica kontra Imperium Eggmana) ścierają się ze sobą. Pierwszą połowę gry stworzył Iizuka, którego Shun Nakamura zastąpił gdy projekt stał się się wyraźniejszy. Nakamura wyjaśnił, że więcej dramatyzmu miała dodać porażka Sonica, po praktycznie nieprzerwanej fali sukcesów. Dlatego też zdecydowany, aby ponad 99% świata znalazło się w rękach Eggmana. Tak jak w przypadku innych gier, zespół starał się również wprowadzić pewne nowości. Dlatego też zdecydowano się usunąć system upuszczania pierścieni po otrzymaniu obrażeń. Miało to zapewnić balans w rozgrywce współczesnego i klasycznego Sonica. W kwestii fabuły, Sonic Team chcieli się skupić na silnym, drugorzędnym złoczyńcy, z którym postacie bardzo często wchodziłyby w interakcje. Dlatego też powstał Infinite. Poważniejszy ton nadany fabule grze miał za zadanie wzmocnić grozę i dramatyzm, a także przedstawić złoczyńców jako znacznie potężniejszych. Gra powstawała zanim jeszcze ujawniono konsolę Nintendo Switch, przez co Sonic Team nie mogli poprawnie ukończyć Sonic Forces na tę platformę. Po ujawnieniu konsoli, zespół opracował algorytm, dzięki któremu gra mogła działać w jakości 720p. Fabuła Fabułę Sonic Forces wyjaśniają częściowo komiksy, DLC Epizod Shadow i wydarzenia z gry Sonic Mania. Wszystkie te media, z wyjątkiem komiksu Sonic Forces: Moment of Truth, stanowią prequel do wydarzeń opisanych w głównej fabule. Główny wątek thumb|Sonic zostaje pokonany Doktor Eggman stworzył ostateczną broń, w którą przelał całą swoją nienawiść do Sonica. Był to Infinite - szakal który odrodził się dzięki mocy ostatecznego prototypu Phantom Ruby w bardzo potężną istotę. Pomagający doktorowi Orbot i Cubot sami przyznali, że nowy przeciwnik nie będzie byle kim. Siły Eggmana przypuściły szturm na miasto, o czym Tails poinformował Sonica. Jeż w porę dostał się do miasta, biegnąc ile sił przez Lost Valley, i zniszczył roboty Eggmana, ratując Tailsa i kilku innych cywili. Kiedy jednak chciał zaatakować doktora, na drodze stanęli mu: Shadow, Zavok, Metal Sonic i Chaos. Pośród nich znalazł się Infinite. Sonic próbował trafić nowego przeciwnika, ale ten okazał się dla niego za szybki. Kiedy Sonic był zajęty walką, Tails próbował przeskanować Infinite'a swoim Miles Electric. Jednakże odczyty okazały się pomieszanie i niejasne. Ostatecznie Infinite i towarzyszący mu złoczyńcy pokonali Sonica, który stracił przytomność. W ciągu kolejnych sześciu miesięcy Imperium Eggmana zajęło 99,9% powierzchni świata. Przyjaciele Sonica utworzyli Resistance - organizację walczącą o wyzwolenie planety. Na jej czele stanął Knuckles. Wśród pozostałych członków znaleźli się: Amy, Silver, Espio, Charmy, Vector i Rouge. Tails nie dołączył do organizacji, ponieważ po zniknięciu Sonica postradał zmysły. 5 miesięcy po klęsce Sonica, jeden z żołnierzy walczył w mieście z Infinitem. Był jednak tak przerażony, że nie udało mu się pokonać złoczyńcy. Infinite pozwolił żołnierzowi uciec, delektując się jego cierpieniem i strachem. left|thumb|Resistance w bazie Sześć miesięcy później wspomniany nowy rekrut dołączył do Resistance i otrzymał od Knucklesa swój pierwszy Wispon. Knuckles dowiedział się wkrótce od swoich szpiegów, że Sonic przez ostatnie miesiące był więziony na Death Egg i torturowany. Bohaterowie postanowili podjąć się akcji ratunkowej i uderzyli na Space Port, gdzie przechwycili prom kosmiczny. W tym samym czasie w mieście, Tails próbował naprawić zniszczonego E-123 Omegę. Przerwało mu pojawienie się Chaosa, który chciał go zaatakować. Na szczęście z pomocą przybył klasyczny Sonic, który pokonał stwora. Tails rozpoznał Sonica z innego wymiaru i postanowił połączyć z nim siły. Tymczasem na Death Egg Knuckles dowiedział się od Rouge, że Eggman trzymał Sonica aby wyrzucić go w końcu przestrzeń kosmiczną i pokazać mu wielkość swojego imperium. Eggman poznał już ich plan i postanowił przyspieszyć wykonanie egzekucji Sonica. Bohaterowie mieli mało czasu i ruszyli do Prison Hall aby ocalić przyjaciela. Jedynie rekrut zdołał się przedrzeć do więzienia. Tymczasem do celi Sonica wszedł Zavok, z zamiarem dokonania egzekucji. Jednakże Death Egg straciło część swojego zasilania i kajdanki Sonica zniknęły. Uwolniony jeż stanął do walki z Zavokiem i pokonał go. Przeciwnik rozpłynął się, po tym jak został powalony. Sonic zaczął następnie uciekać z Death Egg. Kiedy dotarł do hangaru ocalił rekruta, którego otoczyły roboty Eggmana. Sonic podziękował mu za przybycie na pomoc, a także mógł skontaktować się z Knucklesem i Amy. Bohaterowie wrócili na Ziemię, aby kontynuować walkę z Eggmanem. Po powrocie na Ziemię Sonic i rekrut wzięli udział w ataku na Arsenal Pyramid, gdzie produkowany zaopatrzenie na potrzeby armii Eggmana. Po powrocie Sonic dowiedział się, że siły Resistance wpadły w zasadzkę Eggmana w Luminous Forest. Niebieski jeż ruszył do Mystic Jungle aby wesprzeć armię. Silver walczył wtedy z Infinitem w środku dżungli. W trakcie pojedynku upuścili prototyp Phantom Ruby. Silver został powalony przez Infinite'a, ale wtedy pojawił się Sonic i zablokował złoczyńcy drogę. Sonic próbował poznać źródło mocy złoczyńcy, ale zamiast tego musiał z nim stanąć do walki. Mimo że Infinite został pokonany, to odpędził od siebie Sonica za pomocą iluzji i kul energii, po czym odleciał. thumb|Tails i klasyczny Sonic konfrontują Eggmana Nazajutrz w Green Hill klasyczny Sonic i Tails znaleźli Eggmana i Infinite'a, którzy zniszczyli ostatni, jak im się wydawało, prototyp Phantom Ruby. Omówili także swój plan ostatecznego zniszczenia Resistance. Tails wywnioskował z ich rozmowy, że Sonic wciąż żył i był ostatnio widziany w Mystic Jungle. Po tym jak Infinite odleciał, klasyczny Sonic zaatakował Eggmana. Po zniszczeniu Egg Mobile-H i Egg Dragoona, Eggman rozbił się. Klasyczny Sonic i Tails cieszyli się ze zwycięstwa, ale doktor ogłosił im wtedy że za trzy dni zrealizuje swój plan, który zlikwiduje wszystkich bohaterów. Zanim Tails dowiedział się co to za plan, Eggman naprawił swój Egg Mobile i odleciał. Tails i klasyczny Sonic postanowili poszukać współczesnego Sonica w Casino Forest. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie siły Resistance odpierały atak Eggmana na Park Avenue. W walce wyjątkowo wyróżnił się rekrut, dzięki któremu udało się przegonić wroga. Po tym rekrut został wysłany do Aqua Road, ponieważ Amy wykryła tam dwie nieznane formy życia. W dżungli rekrut znalazł leżący na ziemi prototyp Phantom Ruby i aktywował go. Później spotkał Tailsa i klasycznego Sonica, którzy byli wspomnianymi formami życia. Rekrut zaprowadził ich do bazy Resistance, gdzie Tails spotkał Sonica po sześciu miesiącach. Sonic rozpoznał również swojego odpowiednika z innego wymiaru. Radość nie trwała jednak długo, ponieważ Tails poinformował bohaterów o nadchodzącym planie Eggmana. Sonic jednak uważał, że trzy dni to wystarczająco dużo czasu i wszystko może się w tym czasie zmienić. Niedługo potem armia Eggmana znowu przypuściła atak na miasto, tym razem w Sunset Heights. W szeregach nieprzyjaciela znajdował się Shadow, który spowodował duże straty. Sonic przedarł się przez pole bitwy i dotarł do czarnego jeża. Chciał poznać jego motywy. Shadow nie odpowiedział i zaatakował Sonica. Nagle czas został zatrzymany przez Kontrolę Chaosu i pojawił się kolejny Shadow, który zniszczył tego pierwszego. Okazało się, że zły Shadow był jedynie repliką, stworzoną przez Infinite'a. Shadow wytłumaczył, że zgodnie z informacjami jakie otrzymał od Rouge, Infinite wykorzystuje Phantom Ruby do tworzenia iluzji. Wszyscy złoczyńcy którzy stali po jego stronie byli tylko replikami, o tym samym kształcie i mocy równej oryginałom, ale bez duszy i serca. thumb|left|Rekrut staje do walki z Infinitem Po tym jak Shadow dołączył do Resistance, Knuckles zarządził zmasowany atak na Metropolis, myśląc że metropolia została pozostawiona bez obrońców. Rekrut brał udział w ataku na Capital City, ale misja zakończyła się porażką. Około 80% sił Resistance zostało wyeliminowanych przez działalność Phantom Ruby, wywoływaną przez Infinite'a. Jedynie rekrut zdołał dostać się do Infinite'a, który czekał na porządne wyzwanie. Rekrut był przerażony widokiem złoczyńcy, z którym wcześniej się już spotkał. Przypomniał sobie jednak motywację, jaką otrzymał od Sonica. Zebrał się więc w sobie i stanął do walki z przerażającym przeciwnikiem. Podczas walki rekrut osłabił Infinite'a, ale ten wciąż walczył. Złoczyńca przypomniał sobie wtedy rekruta i jego strach. Postanowił zakończyć walkę, przywołując małe armaty które oddały strzał. Dzięki posiadaniu prototypu Phantom Ruby, wyimaginowane pociski wystrzelone przez Infinite'a ominęły rekruta. Infinite nie chciał jednak wierzyć w to, że istnieje jeszcze jeden prototyp. Odepchnął rekruta i postanowił odejść, przypominając że Resistance i tak pozostały jeszcze tylko trzy dni. Po nieudanej akcji zdobycia Metropolis, Knuckles stwierdził że należy najpierw poznać skąd pochodzi moc Phantom Ruby. Rouge dostarczyła bohaterom informację, że w Chemical Plant mogą znajdować się ciekawe informacje. Tails i klasyczny Sonic postanowili się tam udać. Odnaleźli komputer Eggmana, z którego pobrali ciekawe informacje. Okazało się, że Phantom Ruby jest bronią, która tworzy wirtualną rzeczywistość. Iluzje istnieją tylko w rzeczywistości osób będących pod jej wpływem, poprzez dostarczanie do mózgu fałszywej informacji. Tymczasem Sonic i rekrut dowiedzieli się, że w Red Gate Bridge dostrzeżono Metal Sonica. Sonic i Avatar udali się tam. Po drodze zostali zaatakowani przez Death Egg Robot Sentinel, ale udało im się go zniszczyć. Następnie rozprawili się z Metal Soniciem. Po skończonej walce Sonic przybił żółwika ze swoim partnerem. thumb|Sonic i rekrut przybijają żółwika Po powrocie do bazy Resistance, Tails ogłosił że Phantom Ruby czerpie moc z Death Egg. Knuckles postanowił zniszczyć stację. W tym celu zorganizował akcję dywersyjną w Guardian Rock, która miała odwrócić uwagę sił Eggmana od Chemical Plant. Rekrut pokonał w tej bitwie wielkiego Death Craba, który zmierzał do elektrowni chemicznej. Po udanej misji, Sonic przypuścił atak na Network Terminal i wyłączył systemy obronne Death Egg. Gdy stacja była praktycznie bezbronna, klasyczny Sonic poprowadził armię do ataku na stację. Death Egg zostało wysadzone w powietrze. Zniszczenie stacji oglądali członkowie Resistance, jak również rozwścieczony Eggman. Doktor zarządził odwrót wszystkich sił, z czego Infinite był otwarcie niezadowolony. Eggman kazał mu się jednak przymknąć i podążać za nim. Po tym jak moc Phantom Ruby została poważnie osłabiona, siły Resistance ponowiły atak na Metropolis. Zadaniem Sonica było znaleźć przebywającego w mieście Eggmana. Kiedy odnalazł doktora, wpadł w pułapkę którą zastawił na niego Infinite. Złoczyńca stworzył portal do Null Space, czyli wymiaru w którym nie istniało absolutnie nic. Infinite przekształcił portal w czarną dziurę, która zassała do środka Sonica i rekruta, który próbował go uratować. Tails był pewien, że przez zniszczenie Death Egg moc Phantom Ruby musiała zostać osłabiona. Eggman jednak posiadał zapasowy generator zbudowany pod Metropolis. Sonic i rekrut zostali uwięzieni w Null Space, ale wykonując Double Boost szybko się stamtąd wydostali. Siły Reistance zwyciężały w walce o Metropolis. Sonic i rekrut dopadli natomiast Eggmana i przepędziły go, wraz z Infinitem. Doktor był pod wrażeniem tego, w jaki sposób bohaterom udało się uciec z Null Space. Rozwścieczony odleciał, zapowiadając że i tak to on zatryumfuje. left|thumb|Armia Resistance rusza do finałowej bitwy Po zajęciu Metropolis cała armia Resistance przypuściła atak na Eggman Empire Fortress. Bohaterowie stoczyli walkę z iluzjami złoczyńców, które masowo produkował Infinite. Do walki dołączył się również Omega, który zaatakował złoczyńcę. Infinite postanowił zakończyć bitwę, wytwarzając na niebie wielkie, spadające słońce. Nadleciał wtedy Eggman i ogłosił, że jest to jego ostateczny plan zniszczenia Resistance. Rekrut przyglądał się spadającemu słońcu, kiedy podleciał do niego Tails. Lis zbadał trzymany przez rekruta prototyp Phantom Ruby i powiedział, że może z niego korzystać tylko osoba, która go aktywowała. Rekrut udał się w kierunku Imperial Tower i wykorzystując moc prototypu anulował iluzję słońca. Padł wtedy ze zmęczenia, a prototyp rozpadł się. Tails pomógł mu wstać i pouczył Eggmana, aby na przyszłość dokładniej kontrolował czynniki wpływające na jego plany. W tej sytuacji Knuckles poprowadził swoją armię do kolejnego natarcia. Sonic udał się do Mortar Canyon, by utorować drogę do bazy Eggmana. Dzięki osłonie jaką zapewniła mu latająca flota Resistance, jeż dostał się do Infinite'a i stanął z nim do ostatecznej walki. W trakcie pojedynku Phantom Ruby odzyskał swoją pełną moc, a Infinite zamierzał wykończyć Sonica. Wtedy pojawił się jednak rekrut, który dołączył do jeża. Obaj pokonali Infinite'a, który został wchłonięty przez generator w bazie Eggmana. Doktor był zaskoczony tym, że bohaterowie pokonali Infinite'a, ale nie zamierzał jeszcze rezygnować ze swojego planu. Bitwa nadal trwała, a klasyczny Sonic przeszukiwał Iron Fortress, aby znaleźć generator mocy dla Phantom Ruby. Po zlokalizowaniu obiektu, Sonic i rekrut ruszyli do Final Judgement i zniszczyli generator. Okazał się on jednak być tylko odwracaczem uwagi, ponieważ Eggman w tym czasie przekazał moc Phantom Ruby do swojego Death Egg Robota. W ten sposób powstał niezniszczalny Phantom Ruby. Na polu bitwy zaczęło przybywać przeciwników: tysiące replik Shadowa, Metal Sonica, Chaosa, Zavoka i Infinite'a. Mimo potęgi przeciwnika, współczesny i klasyczny Sonic, oraz Avatar, stanęli do walki. Udało im się zniszczyć robota, oraz Phantom Ruby. Wszystkie iluzje rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, a Resistance zwyciężyło. thumb|Sonic i jego przyjaciele odnoszą zwycięstwo Po zniszczeniu Phantom Ruby, klasyczny Sonic musiał wrócić do swojego świata. Tails przybił z nim ostatniego żółwika i szybko zatęsknił. Współczesny Sonic powiedział mu jednak, że z pewnością kiedyś się jeszcze spotkają. Po zakończonej wojnie, Sonic zachęcił swoich przyjaciół do uprzątnięcia bałaganu, jaki Eggman zostawił po sobie na świecie. Bohaterowie po raz ostatni zebrali się w bazie Resistance, gdzie Knuckles ogłosił zakończenie ich działalności. Rekrut poinformował go wtedy, że musi odejść bo ktoś inny potrzebował jego pomocy. Knuckles nie zamierzał go zatrzymywać. Gratulacje rekrutowi złożyli m.in. Vector, Knuckles i Rouge. Tails podsumował, że ich tylko dzięki współpracy udało im się odnowić świat, co utrwali ich przyjaźń na zawsze. Rekrut udał się potem na ostatnie spotkanie z Soniciem. Obaj przybili żółwika, po czym Sonic zaczął biec w swoją stronę, pokazując rekrutowi kciuk w górę. Młody żołnierz patrzył jeszcze chwilę w kierunku jeża, po czym sam udał się na własną przygodę. Epizod Shadow thumb|left|Shadow kontra Infinite Wydarzenia przedstawione w Epizodzie Shadow stanowią prequel do głównej fabuły. Kilka miesięcy przed wydarzeniami z Sonic Forces Shadow zaatakował bazę Eggmana w Mystic Jungle. Udało mu się zniszczyć Jackal Squad, oraz pokonać ich lidera. Shadow kazał mu więcej nie pokazywać swojej twarzy, po czym udał się aby zniszczyć laboratorium doktora. Miesiąc po tych wydarzeniach Team Dark postanowili przeprowadzić rekonesans w innej bazie Eggmana, w której działy się podejrzane rzeczy. Rouge poinformowała Shadowa, że E-123 Omega już ruszył do bazy. Czarny jeż postanowił dołączyć do swojej drużyny, przebijając się najpierw przez terytorium wroga. Okazało się wtedy, że Omega zaatakował bazę, zamiast po cichu ją zbadać. Shadow i Rouge stracili po chwili łączność z Omegą. Kiedy czarny jeż dotarł na koniec terytorium wroga, spotkał tajemniczego Infinite'a. Złoczyńca wyśmiewał słabość Omegi, którego ponoć pokonał. Shadow nie znał swojego przeciwnika. Jednak szybko dowiedział się, że Infinite to w rzeczywistości lider Jackal Squad, którego Shadow miesiąc temu upokorzył. Infinite ciężko zniósł porażkę i nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że był słaby. Z tego powodu założył maskę, aby nigdy nie pokazywać swojej niegodnej twarzy. Dzięki mocy Phantom Ruby odrodził się w istotę, która mogła naginać innych do swej woli. Infinite, wykorzystując swoją tajemniczą moc, przeniósł Shadowa do wirtualnej rzeczywistości, w której czarny jeż stracił łączność z Rouge. Usłyszał również Omegę, który twierdził że nie został wcale pokonany. Po opuszczeniu iluzji, Shadow przez krótką chwilę widział Infinite'a. Rouge mogła wreszcie powiadomić czarnego jeża o ważnym wydarzeniu. Była to walka z Sonica z Infinitem, w której niebieski jeż poniósł klęskę. Rozgrywka W Sonic Forces pojawiają się trzy grywalne postacie, a w DLC Episode Shadow dodana zostaje jeszcze jedna. Fabuła jest opowiadana podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure 2, kolejno z perspektywy każdej z trzech postaci. Głównymi trzema grywalnymi postaciami są: klasyczny Sonic, współczesny Sonic, oraz tworzony przez gracza Avatar. Pojawiający się w DLC Shadow posiada sterowanie praktycznie identyczne do współczesnego Sonica. Wspierające postacie występują w niegrywalnej formie. Komunikują się z graczem podczas przemierzania przez niego poziomów. thumb|Styl rozgrywki współczesnego Sonica W Sonic Forces powraca rzadko stosowany w serii brak możliwości podnoszenia upuszczonych pierścieni (tutaj nazwanych Ringami). Same pierścienie mają za zadanie chronić gracza przed traceniem życia i pozwalają otrzymywać uderzenia. W grze pojawiają się dwa ustawienia dotyczące pierścieni. W trybie normalnym gracz może zebrać maksymalnie 100 pierścieni, a po otrzymaniu uderzenia będzie tracił 20. W trudnym trybie gracz może zebrać maksymalnie 999 pierścieni, ale straci wszystkie po otrzymaniu choćby jednego uderzenia. Poza straceniem życia przez otrzymanie obrażeń, utonięcie, lub wpadnięcie do przepaści, możliwe jest również wyczerpanie limitu czasu. Jeśli gracz nie ukończy poziomu w ciągu 60 minut, to będzie musiał zacząć jeszcze raz. Po straceniu życia gracz zostaje cofnięty na ostatni punkt kontrolny, przez który przeszedł. Jeśli nie zaliczył żadnego punktu, to zostanie cofnięty na początek poziomu. Poza tym w niektórych momentach gry pojawiają się Quick Time Eventy, w trakcie których należy wcisnąć pokazany przycisk w odpowiednim momencie lub daną ilość razy. W grze nie pojawia się Game Over. Na każdym poziomie pojawia się zestaw pięciu czerwonych pierścieni, pierścieni numerycznych i pierścieni ze Srebrnym Księżycem. Czerwone pierścienie można zbierać w dowolnej kolejności i nie trzeba posiadać wszystkich na końcu danego poziomu. Można po nie potem wracać przy okazji powtarzania danego etapu. Numeryczne pierścienie pojawiają się po zebraniu w danym etapie wszystkich czerwonych pierścieni. Znajdują się w określonym miejscu w grupie i gracz musi je zebrać po kolei od najwyższego numeru, czyli piątki, do najniższego, czyli jedynki. Po ich zebraniu można zbierać też pierścienie ze Srebrnym Księżycem. Te trzeba zbierać na czas, który zaczyna odliczać od zebrania jednego z pięciu z nich. Jeśli gracz się nie pospieszy, pierścienie znikną. left|thumb|Styl rozgrywki klasycznego Sonica Pierwszy styl rozgrywki to współczesny Sonic, który jest mieszanką 3D i 2D. Umiejętności Sonica są podobne do tych z ''Sonic Unleashed'', ''Sonic Colors''Sonic Colors ''i ''Sonic Generations. ''Główną umiejętnością jeża jest Boost, który pozwala mu biec z dużą prędkością, tratując napotkanych przeciwników. Boost nie uzupełnia się tym razem poprzez zbieranie pierścieni, ale podobnie jak w ''Sonic Colors zbierając kapsuły z Białymi Wispami. Na poziomach współczesnego Sonica pojawiają się płynne przejścia z dynamicznych sekcji 3D w nieco wolniejsze 2D. Oprócz tego innymi ważnymi umiejętnościami niebieskiego jeża są: Homing Attack, Stomp, Slide, oraz Double Jump. Drugi styl rozgrywki należy do klasycznego Sonica. Jest to całkowicie dwuwymiarowa rozgrywka. Klasycznym Soniciem steruje się podobnie jak w Sonic Generations. Jego rozgrywka jest wolniejsza i nastawiona bardziej na skakanie po platformach. Oprócz Spin Jump, Spin Attack, oraz Spin Dash, klasyczny Sonic może także korzystać z Drop Dash, wprowadzonego w Sonic Mania. Może też zbierać z monitorów Osłony, Nietykalność oraz Buty szybkości. thumb|Styl rozgrywki Avatara Trzeci styl rozgrywki to Avatar. Gracz musi stworzyć swoją własną postać, która będzie odgrywała ważną rolę w Sonic Forces. Avatara można stworzyć na podstawie siedmiu dostępnych ras. Następnie należy dostosować jego wygląd. Przedmioty kosmetyczne, czyli elementu ubioru, są odblokowywane wraz z wypełnianiem kolejnych poziomów i misji. Rasa Avatara ma wpływ na jego zdolności: *'Niedźwiedź' – może odpychać wrogów jednym Homing Attackiem. *'Ptak' – może skakać wyżej przy korzystaniu z podwójnego skoku. *'Kot' – zachowuje 1 pierścień po otrzymaniu uderzenia. *'Pies' – po straceniu życia zaczyna z pięcioma pierścieniami. *'Jeż' – zbiera pierścienie podczas otrzymywania uderzeń. *'Królik' – otrzymuje przedłużoną nietykalność po otrzymaniu uderzenia. *'Wilk' – automatycznie przyciąga do siebie pierścienie, kiedy biegnie obok nich. Styl rozgrywki Avatara jest podobny do współczesnego Sonica, gdyż także jest mieszanką 2D z 3D. Stworzony przez gracza bohater posługuje się liną z hakiem, która umożliwia mu skakanie po platformach i przeciwnikach. Każdy Avatar wyposażony jest w specjalną broń, znaną jako Wispon. Zasila ją moc jednego z Wispów. W Sonic Forces pojawia się siedem Wisponów. Każdy posiada umiejętność ofensywną (podstawowy atak) i mobilną (specjalna akcja). Za pomocą funkcji "Rental Avatar", gracze z całego świata mogą wymieniać się swoimi Avatarami. W trakcie rozgrywki gracz będzie mógł przełączać się między swoją postacią, a bohaterem otrzymanym innego gracza. Co jakiś czas na mapie świata będą się pojawiały sygnały SOS. Pozwalają one wziąć udział w misji SOS, w której (w zależności od jej koloru) gracz przechodzi poziomy Avatara jako ten innego gracza (kolor czerwony), przechodzi poziomy Avatara mogąc korzystać zarówno ze swojego Avatara, jak i kogoś innego (kolor zielony) lub ratować czyjegoś Avatara z kapsuł ze zwierzątkami na poziomach wszystkich trzech postaci (kolor niebieski). Pojawiają się również misje codzienne, które po ich przejściu dają 30 minutową premie do doświadczenia dla Avatara danego dnia. Samo doświadczenie zdobywamy przechodząc poziomy. Im lepszy osiągniemy wynik na danym poziomie, tym więcej doświadczenia otrzymamy. Za doświadczenie zdobywamy medale, których są 3 rodzaje: brązowy (zdobyty po wypełnieniu jednego kółka doświadczenia), srebrny (zastępuje on 5 brązowych medali) oraz złoty (zastępuje on 2 srebrne medale). Maksymalnie Avatar może mieć 3 złote medale (30 kółek doświadczenia). Każdy stworzony przez nas Avatar ma własne doświadczenie. thumb|Styl rozgrywki Tag Team W Sonic Forces pojawia się również czwarty styl rozgrywki, który znany jest jako Tag Team Mode. Na tych poziomach gracz kontroluje jednocześnie współczesnego Sonica i Avatara. W trakcie wykonywania Boostu liderem duetu jest Sonic, natomiast podczas korzystania z Wispona prowadzenie przejmuje Avatar. Dzięki połączonym umiejętnościom przemieszczanie się po poziomach jest znacznie bardziej wszechstronne. Sonic i Avatar mogą również połączyć siły, aby wykonać tzw. Double Boost. Postacie Resistance * Amy Rose – różowa kobieta-jeż, uważająca się za dziewczynę Sonica. Amy zajmuje się komunikacją, gromadzeniem informacji i prowadzeniem kartoteki w Resistance. W walce posługuje się Piko Piko Hammerem. * Silver the Hedgehog – srebrny jeż pochodzący z przyszłości. Został zmuszony do podróży w przeszłość, aby odkryć co niszczy jego rzeczywistość. Silver dołącza do Resistance, aby ocalić przyszłość. Jego ikoniczną umiejętnością jest psychokineza, która pozwala mu manipulować materią i lewitować. thumb|Różni przyjaciele Sonica * Vector the Crocodile – zielony krokodyl, szef agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Vector i jego drużyna przyłączyli się do walki o wolność świata. Krokodyl znany jest ze swojej siły, która idzie w parze z inteligencją cechującą dobrego detektywa. * Espio the Chameleon – fioletowy kameleon-ninja, członek agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Espio jest zdyscyplinowanym i inteligentnym wojownikiem. Jest bardzo zwinny, wyszkolony w sztukach walki, a także w posługiwaniu się bronią. * Charmy Bee – nadpobudliwy pszczoła, członek agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Charmy jest szybki w locie i niebezpieczny w posługiwaniu się kłującym żądłem. Mimo młodego wieku znalazł dla siebie miejsce w Resistance. * Shadow the Hedgehog (prawdziwy) – czarny jeż, Ostateczna Forma Życia i członek Team Dark. Shadow przyczynił się do zniszczenia Jackal Squad i klęski Infinite'a na kilka miesięcy przed wydarzeniami z gry. Przez kilka miesięcy wydawało się, że Shadow przeszedł na stronę wroga. Jednakże ostatecznie okazało się, że była to tylko iluzja. Shadow pokonał swoją fałszywkę i dołączył w szeregi Resistance. * Rouge the Bat – kobieta-nietoperz, członkini Team Dark. Rouge jest doświadczonym szpiegiem, która wraz z Shadowem i Omegą próbowała poznać najnowszy plan Eggmana. Później przyłączyła się do Resistance, szpiegując wroga i zdobywając informacje dla dowództwa. * E-123 Omega – najpotężniejszy robot świata, członek Team Dark. Omega został uznany za zniszczonego, po tym jak Infinite zaskoczył go podczas ataku na bazę Eggmana. Omega zdołał się naprawić i wrócić w finałowej bitwie, aby zrewanżować się na złoczyńcy. Imperium Eggmana Orbot i Cubot – dwaj mechaniczni asystenci Doktora Eggmana, pomagający mu w jego planach. Poziomy Normalne poziomy W Sonic Forces mapa świata podzielona jest na kilka obszarów, na których znajduje się zwykle jeden poziom na każdą z trzech postaci oraz boss, czasami są również Poziomy Tag Team. W grze pojawiają się następujące obszary: *'Green Hill' – kraina zielonych wzgórz, wyniszczana przez rozrastającą się pustynię i przemysł Eggmana. *'City' – zrujnowane miasto demolowane przez siły Eggmana. *'Chemical Plant' – elektrownia chemiczna Eggmana na mroźnej północy świata. *'Death Egg' – stacja kosmiczna Eggmana, służąca jako więzienie i generator mocy dla Phantom Ruby. *'Mystic Jungle' – dżungla pełna ruin i groźnych potworów. Siły Eggmana palą lasy i przerabiają okolicę na wielkie kasyno. *'Metropolis' – nowoczesna metropolia z licznymi drapaczami chmur. *'Eggman Empire Fortress' – finałowa forteca Imperium Eggmana z głównym generatorem mocy. Poziomy znajdujące się w Sonic Forces to: thumb|Sunset Heights *'Lost Valley' – poziom współczesnego Sonica o tematykach: Green Hill i pustyni. *'Space Port' – poziom Avatara o tematyce przemysłowej. *'Ghost Town' – poziom klasycznego Sonica o tematykach: miejskiej i ognia. *'Prison Hall' – poziom Avatara o tematyce kosmosu. *'Egg Gate' – poziom współczesnego Sonica o tematyce kosmosu. *'Arsenal Pyramid' – poziom Tag Team o tematykach: Green Hill i przemysłowej. *'Luminous Forest' – poziom współczesnego Sonica o tematykach: lasu, parku rozrywki i starożytnych ruin. *[[Green Hill (Sonic Forces)|'Green Hill']] – poziom klasycznego Sonica o tematykach: Green Hill i pustyni. *'Park Avenue' – poziom Avatara o tematykach: miejskiej i ognia. *'Casino Forest' – poziom klasycznego Sonica o tematykach: lasu, parku rozrywki i starożytnych ruin. *'Aqua Road' – poziom Avatara o tematykach: lasu i parku rozrywki. thumb|Green Hill *'Sunset Heights' – poziom współczesnego Sonica o tematykach: miejskiej i ognia. *'Capital City' – poziom Avatara o tematyce miejskiej. *[[Chemical Plant (Sonic Forces)|'Chemical Plant']] – poziom klasycznego Sonica o tematyce przemysłowej. *'Red Gate Bridge' – poziom Tag Team o tematyce mostu. *'Guardian Rock' – poziom Avatara o tematykach: Green Hill i pustyni. *'Network Terminal' – poziom współczesnego Sonica o tematyce przemysłowej. *[[Death Egg (Sonic Forces)|'Death Egg']] – poziom klasycznego Sonica o tematyce kosmosu. *'Metropolitan Highway' – poziom współczesnego Sonica o tematyce miejskiej. *'Null Space' – poziom Tag Team o tematyce miejskiej. *'Imperial Tower' – poziom Avatara o tematyce przemysłowej. *'Mortar Canyon' – poziom współczesnego Sonica o tematyce przemysłowej. *'Iron Fortress' – poziom klasycznego Sonica o tematyce przemysłowej. *'Final Judgement' – poziom Tag Team o tematyce przemysłowej. Finałowy poziom. Tajne etapy *Działo Ogniowe 1 *Panel Zniknięcia 1 *Blokada Bombowa 1 *Działo Plazmowe 1 *Działo Laserowe 1 *Blokada Przekierowania 1 Etapy ekstra *Kapsuła Lotnicza *Blokada Bombowa 2 *Działo Laserowe 2 *Blokada Przekierowania 2 *Panel Zniknięcia 2 *Działo Ogniowe 2 *Działo Plazmowe 2 Episode Shadow *Terytorium Wroga *Budynek Eggmana *Wirtualna Rzeczywistość Przeciwnicy thumb|Egg Pawn Główni *Egg Pawn *Motobug *Buzz Bomber *Chopper *Nebula *Aero-Chaser *Sprinkler *Badnik-struś *Badnik-armata *Badnik-osa Elementy tła *Sandworm (Lost Valley) *Krążowniki Imperium Eggmana (Space Port, Egg Gate, Poziomy Metropolis, Poziomy Eggman Empire Fortress) *Death Egg Robot Sentinel (Poziomy City) *Iluzje Infinite'a (Capital City) *Myśliwce Imperium Eggmana (Mortar Canyon) Bossowie Główni thumb|Metal Sonic Główni bossowie posiadają paski zdrowia. Wszyscy (poza Metal Soniciem) występują na osobnych poziomach. * [[Zavok (Sonic Forces)|'Zavok']] – boss współczesnego Sonica. (Poziom 5) * [[Infinite (boss)|'Infinite']] – boss współczesnego Sonica. (Poziom 9) * [[Egg Mobile-H|'Egg Mobile-H']] i [[Egg Dragoon (Sonic Forces)|'Egg Dragoon']] – bossowie klasycznego Sonica. (Poziom 11) * [[Infinite (boss)|'Infinite']] – boss Avatara. (Poziom 17) * [[Metal Sonic (Sonic Forces)|'Metal Sonic']] – boss Tag Team. (Red Gate Bridge) * [[Infinite (boss)|'Infinite']] – boss Tag Team. (Poziom 27) * [[Death Egg Robot (Sonic Forces)|'Death Egg Robot']] – finałowy boss z którym wszystkie trzy postacie walczą po kolei. (Poziom 30) Mini-Bossowie Mini-Bossowie pojawiają się na poziomach w sekcjach Quick Time Event. Nie mają pasków zdrowia i pokonujemy ich poprzez wciskanie w odpowiednim momencie przycisku skoku lub poprzez skakanie na nich. * Myśliwce Death Egg (Egg Gate) * Wielki Wąż (Luminous Forest) * Death Egg Robot Sentinel (Red Gate Bridge) * Death Crab (Guardian Rock) Osiągnięcia Ścieżka dźwiękowa Muzykę do Sonic Forces skomponowali Tomoya Ohtani, który wcześniej komponował muzykę m.in. do Sonic Unleashed, oraz Naofumi Hataya. Kenichi Tokoi wykonał również remiks muzyki ze Stardust Speedway (wersja amerykańska). Tematem przewodnim gry jest utwór Fist Bump, do którego tekst napisał i zaśpiewał Douglas Robb, wokalista zespołu Hoobastank. Istnieje również jego instrumentalna wersja. Inną piosenką jest temat muzyczny Infinite'a o tej samej nazwie, z wokalem Tylera Smitha i Andy'ego Bane'a z zespołu Danger Kids. Tematem końcowym gry jest Light of Hope, zaśpiewany przez Amy Hannam. Jon Underdown i Nana Hatori udzielili swoich wokali w piosenkach słyszanych w tle poziomów Avatara. Zostały wydane trzy albumy: Sonic Forces Original Soundtrack - A Hero Will Rise, zawierający całą muzykę z gry, ''Sonic Forces Vocal Traxx - On the Edge'', zawierający wszystkie wokalne utwory i piosenki z gry, oraz ''Sonic Forces Hi-Res Collection'', zawierający 15 piosenek z gry, w tym utwory orkiestralne wykonanane przez London Symphony Orchestra. Aktorzy głosowi Krytyka Przed premierą International Bussines Times ''chwalił podejście Segi przy równoczesnym ogłoszeniu ''Sonic Manii ''i ''Sonic Forces, oraz to że obie gry wyjdą w tym samym roku, uznając że firma dba o swoich fanów, wydając te gry jako hołd dla fanów starego Sonica oraz w celu naprawy słabej reputacji serii, prowadząc do "Sonicowego Renesansu". Odbiór gry na E3 2017 był pozytywny. Heather Alexandria z Kotaku stwierdziła, że trzy tryby rozgrywki mogą być rozrywkowe i zabawne, a jednocześnie chciała by gra była w języku polskim. Ed McGlone z Twinfinite przyznał że rozgrywka jest ciekawsza niż w Sonic Generations, jednocześnie chwaląc prowadzenie historii. Alex Olney z NintendoLife był bardziej surowy, twierdząc że wersja demo gry nie miała skupienia i kierunku, a także nazwał rozgrywkę współczesnego Sonica beznamiętną i nudną, a poziomy Avatara refleksyjnymi. Po premierze Po wydaniu gra otrzymała mieszane recenzje. Polygon wystawił jej ocenę 5/10. Grafika została pochwalona, natomiast powtarzalne walki z bossami i brak postępu w serii został zganiony. Polygon zwrócił również uwagę na system rankingów, który nagradza gracza za jak najszybsze ukończenie poziomu, a nie eksplorację i zbieranie ukrytych obiektów. Czterech recenzentów z Famitsu podeszło do gry bardziej pozytywnie, wystawiając jej ocenę 35/40, chwaląc tworzenie postaci i ścieżkę dźwiękową. Heidi Kemps z IGN negatywnie oceniła projekt poziomów, które były dla niej za krótkie i niedopracowane. Spodobały jej się natomiast walki z bossami, szczególnie pierwsze starcie z Infinitem. Heather Alexandra z Kotaku opisała styl rozgrywki współczesnego Sonica jako dynamiczny i najbardziej satysfakcjonujący, ale jednocześnie silnie zautomatyzowany i płytki. Klasyczny Sonic był dla niej solidnym, ale nieszczególnym stylem platformówki, który prezentował się słabiej w porównaniu z Sonic Mania. Poziomy Avatara zostały przez nią uznane za chaotyczne i dziwaczne, z powodu braku swobody i poleganiu na metodzie prób i błędów. Mimo wszystko, Heather Alexandra opisała Sonic Forces jako ciekawą grę, ale nieco nieukończoną. Brian Shea z Game Informer podobnie odniósł się do gry jako dobrej przygody. Według niego Sonic Forces miało najlepsze poziomy spośród gier 3D, ale zakończył swoją recenzję stwierdzeniem że gry z serii nadal nie powinny iść w tym kierunku. Z powodu słabej fizyki, uznał rozgrywkę klasycznego Sonica za najgorszą. John Linneman z Eurogamer zauważył że Sonic Forces została dobrze zoptymalizowana na PlayStation 4, natomiast wersja na Xbox One była nieco bardziej odpowiadająca. Według niego, wersja na Xbox One X była najlepszą ze wszystkich, z kilkoma błędami takimi jak zmiany w rozdzielczości. Wersja na Nintendo Switch okazała się gorsza technicznie od Sonic Lost World na Wii U, na której podobna jakościowo grafika odtwarzana była w dwukrotnie większej ilości klatek na sekundę. Wersja na Windows spotkała się z krytycyzmem związanym z nierówną prezentacją i awariami. Tego samego dnia Sega wydała patch, który naprawił niektóre z tych błędów. W Wielkiej Brytanii Sonic Forces zajęła 5 miejsce na liście najlepszych gier listopada 2017 roku. Zawartość do pobrania Epizod Shadow Okładka "Episode Shadow"|thumb Epizod Shadow to darmowe DLC dla każdego posiadacza Sonic Forces. Wydarzenia w nim przedstawione stanowią prequel do głównego wątku gry. Gracze odkryją jak Shadow znalazł się po stronie Infinite'a, poznają losy Team Dark i początki tajemniczego złoczyńcy. DLC pozwala wcielić się w postać Shadowa, który ma zdolności podobne do współczesnego Sonica, a także kilka swoich własnych ataków. Epizod Shadow pozwala przejść trzy ekskluzywne dla Shadowa poziomy, a także zagrać na kilku poziomach współczesnego Sonica jako czarny jeż. Pakiet Sega/Atlus thumb|Pakiet Sega/Atlus Pakiet ten to również darmowe DLC dla każdego posiadacza gry. Zawiera on 5 specjalnych ubiorów dla postaci Avatara, związanych z innymi grami od Segi. Każdy z nich posiada unikalny, niedostępny normalnie element ubioru. Są to: * Ubiór Jet Set Radio, nawiązujący do serii gier o tym samym tytule. Daje on dostęp do ekskluzywnych ubrań i okularów. * Ubiór Persona 5, nawiązujący do gry o tym samym tytule. Daje on dostęp do ekskluzywnych ubrań i maski * Ubiór Puyo Puyo, nawiązujący do starej gry Segi o tym samym tytule. Daje on dostęp do ekskluzywnej czapki. * Ubiór Super Monkey Ball, nawiązujący do postaci Aiaia ze wspomnianej serii gier. Daje on dostęp do ekskluzywnych ubrań i uszu. * Ubiór NiGHTS, nawiązujący do postaci o tym samym imieniu z gry NiGHTS into Dreams. Daje on dostęp do ekskluzywnych ubrań i czapki. Kostium Shadowa Wygląd kostiumu Shadowa|thumb DLC zawierające kolejny ubiór dla Avatara, nawiązujący do wspomnianej postaci czarnego jeża. W przeciwieństwie do powyższych, ten dodatek dostępny był tylko dla tych którzy złożyli przedpremierowe zamówienie gry. Daje on dostęp do trzech specjalnych czapek, wyglądających jak kolce Shadowa. Ciekawostki * Była to jedna z pierwszych gier, które zostały zapowiedziane na konsolę Nintendo Switch. * Jest to pierwsza trójwymiarowa gra z serii Sonic the Hedgehog która została wydana konsole Xbox One, PlayStation 4 i Nintendo Switch. *Gra została ogłoszana równocześnie z inną - Sonic Mania, która została wydana 3 miesiące przed Sonic Forces. Co ciekawe, obie gry zostały ze sobą fabularnie powiązane. * Jest to pierwsza gra, która będzie korzystała z silnika Hedgehog Engine 2. * Jest to pierwsza gra na konsole stacjonarne, w której pojawiają się Czerwony Wisp, Fioletowy Wisp i Kremowy Wisp. * Premiera gry odbyła się tego samego dnia, co premiera konsoli Xbox One X. * Eggman ogłaszał już w Sonic Heroes, że podbije świat w trzy dni. * Jest to pierwsza główna gra z serii, przy której produkcji wzięło również udział Hardlight Studio znane z mobilnych tytułów. * Od czasów Sonic Colors jest to pierwsza gra z serii, która posiada wokalny temat muzyczny. * Podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure 2, każda postać posiada na swoim poziomie inny gatunek muzyki. * W Japonii jest to pierwsza główna gra, w której Eggmanowi głosu użycza Kotaro Nakamura, a za granicą Espio Matthew Mercer. * Jest to pierwsza główna gra z serii, która otrzymała oficjalną polską licencje od firmy Cenega, jednego z najbardziej znanych wydawcę gier w Polsce. * W plikach gry znajduje się ukryte DLC zawierające Super Sonica. Może być odblokowane jeszcze przed oficjalną premierą rozszerzenia. * Jest to jedna z nielicznych głównych gier, w której Szmaragdy Chaosu nie odgrywają ważnej roli w fabule. *Cream the Rabbit i Blaze the Cat to jedyne przyjaciółki Sonica z Sonic Generations, które nie pojawiają się w tej grze. Zobacz też * ''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Xbox One Kategoria:PlayStation 4 Kategoria:Nintendo Switch Kategoria:Steam Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2017 roku